


Иди на свет

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Бета -little galra
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Kudos: 10





	Иди на свет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [little galra](https://ficbook.net/authors/71540)

Знакомое присутствие в Силе Квинлан ощутил ещё до того, как увидел человека, которому оно принадлежит. Отогнув полы палатки, внутрь ступил Оби-Ван Кеноби. Выглядел он лучше обычного: прежняя бледность, которая прочно поселилась на его лице за время войны, сменилась здоровым румянцем, борода оказалась аккуратно подстриженной, одежда была новой и чистой — Квинлан в своей поношенной робе с грязными пятнами и подпалинами выглядел рядом с ним нелепо. Он оторвался от большого круглого голопроектора и выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди. Поняв его без слов, коммандер Блай и ещё несколько клонов спешно покинули и без того тесное пространство, оставляя их наедине.  
— Оби-Ван, — изогнув губы в улыбке, начал Квинлан. — Отлично выглядишь. Признаться, не ожидал, что они отправят тебя сюда.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и сделал к нему небольшой шаг.  
— Мне доложили, что вы стремительно проигрываете и несёте большие потери. Что произошло? — без предисловий спросил Оби-Ван, подходя к проектору и открывая голокарту с тактическим положением войск.  
Всё-таки Оби-Ван всегда оставался Оби-Ваном.  
Квинлан встал рядом. Их разделяли какие-то дюймы; одежда коснулась одежды, две падающие на землю тени слились в одну. Оби-Ван слегка напрягся от этой близости, но не отвёл взгляда от карты.  
— В прошлой битве мы разбили авангард дроидов и пошли в наступление, преодолев наконец кальдеру, — поджав губы, сказал Квинлан. — Но в один момент передние ряды дроидов расступились, чтобы дать дорогу скорпенекам. Скорпенеки построились в два ряда и развернулись, превратив фланг в авангард. Так они и отбросили нас обратно за кальдеру. Мы потеряли всё, чего добивались долгие месяцы.  
Он понял, что крепко сжал ладони в кулаки, только когда Оби-Ван коснулся его правой руки своею и осторожно заставил разжать пальцы, погладив подушечкой большого косточку на запястье.  
— А ты не такой холодный, каким пытаешься казаться, — усмехнулся Квинлан, внимательно наблюдая за беспокойным и хмурым профилем Оби-Вана, подсвеченным мягким синим светом голограмм. Тот обернулся и посмотрел на него с глубокой тоской.  
— Квин, — укорил он мягко, но руки не убрал.  
Квинлан крепко сжал его пальцы и продолжил:  
— Много позже, когда мы отходили после проигранного боя, они напали исподтишка. Ударили мастера Ранцизиса в спину.  
Он неосознанно сжал кулаки снова, и в этот раз Оби-Ван повернулся к нему всем корпусом, чтобы поймать своими пальцами и вторую ладонь тоже.  
— И ты взял на себя командование.  
— И я взял на себя командование.  
Квинлан знал лицо Оби-Вана наизусть и с лёгкостью мог нарисовать его на внутренней стороне век за считанные секунды. Но в последние месяцы он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что не может соединить точки, из которых должна получиться линия челюсти Оби-Вана. Или его нос. Или светлые проруби глаз. Или выцарапанные, высверленные, выстреленные по коже шрамы и расцветающие под синяками родинки. Он подавил в себе желание вытянуть ладонь и… просто обвести пальцами каждый сантиметр лица Оби-Вана, чтобы точно запомнить всё. Пригладить волосы, даже в полумраке палатки отливающие блеском медной руды. Притянуть к груди, уронить лицо в выемку между шеей и плечом, вдыхая запахи пота, космоса, крепкого кафа и выжженной солнцем травы. Вместо этого он опять растянул губы в ухмылке, поймав мизинец Оби-Вана между указательным и средним пальцами.  
— Где твоя броня, Оби? Ты совсем себя не бережёшь.  
Оби-Ван будто сам только теперь осознал, что на нём не было его лёгкой белой брони. Он озадаченно оглядел свои плечи, укрытые лишь плотным коричневым плащом джедая, и нахмурился.  
— Я отправился сюда сразу после окончания дипломатической миссии. Вёл переговоры на одной нейтральной планете в Среднем Кольце. Королева задержала меня при себе почти на неделю, но в конце концов решила присоединиться к Республике. В этом бою, — Оби-Ван криво улыбнулся, — мне не нужны были доспехи.  
Квинлан тихо и коротко рассмеялся. Теперь понятно, почему Оби-Ван так хорошо выглядел. Дипломатические миссии чаще всего доставались именно ему.  
— Но обороняться всё же пришлось?  
Оби-Ван рассмеялся в ответ. Иногда Квинлана словно молнией пронзало мыслью, как редко в последние годы он слышал искренний смех Оби-Вана. Оглядываясь назад на их падаванские годы, можно было сказать, что Квинлан тогда становился причиной его смеха так же часто, как и причиной раздражения.  
Теперь это казалось таким же далёким, как рождение Республики.  
— Да. Королева явно давала понять, чего именно ей хотелось от меня. От этого… тяжело было уклониться.  
Оби-Ван умел удивлять, несмотря на то, что Квинлану казалось, будто они знают друг друга целую вечность: это Оби-Ван был тем, кто ступил ещё ближе, прижимаясь к его груди своей, спрятанной за плотными слоями одежды. Их пальцы переплелись. Дыхание сбилось. Квинлан поймал на себе взгляд Оби-Вана (ясное небо над мирной планетой, глубокие заводи морских миров, тянущаяся к солнцу зелень нетронутых гуманоидом земель) и почувствовал, как освободившейся рукой Оби-Ван заскользил выше. Он положил сухую крепкую ладонь на плечо Квина, касаясь одновременно и ткани одежды, и обнажённого участка смуглой кожи.  
Плечо дрогнуло.  
— Сколько мы не виделись? — спросил Оби-Ван с закоренелой грустью. — Полгода? Больше? Точно не меньше…  
— Какая разница? — крепко зажмурившись, ответил Квинлан. — Разве ты к этому не привык?  
Одними глазами Оби-Ван сказал: нет. Не привык. Он пробежался мозолистыми пальцами выше, специально дразня голые островки кожи, нашёл излюбленное место на шее и мягко надавил на неё, заставляя Квина наклониться к своему лицу.  
Оби-Ван всегда был ниже, с внезапной теплотой подумал Квинлан, когда расстояние между ними сократилось и губы Оби-Вана накрыли его губы. Целовал Оби-Ван как всегда: мягко и неторопливо, будто у них было всё время этого мира, будто дроиды не могли напасть на них в любой момент, а полы палатки — разъехаться в стороны и пропустить внутрь Эйлу. Или магистра Алли. Или Блая с Коди (хотя последний, наверное, уже ко всему привык). И Квинлан, стараясь не думать обо всём этом, ответил как мог. Он поймал лицо Оби-Вана в свои ладони, сминая его губы своими, отстранился, чтобы довольный выдох коснулся его подбородка. Чтобы снова втянуть Оби-Вана в поцелуй, кусая зубами тонкие губы, проникая языком в чужой рот и пытаясь спутаться с языком Оби-Вана так, чтобы их уже было невозможно отсоединить. Оби-Ван промычал что-то, подушечки пальцев нарисовали круг на затылке Квина, короткие ресницы затрепетали, а Квинлан… Квинлан резко отстранился, отворачиваясь и ударяя ладонями по проектору, который всё ещё светился голограммами войск и ландшафтов.  
— Месяцы, Оби-Ван, месяцы! — вырвалось у него то, что так долго вертелось в голове; в голосе звучали слёзы, в глазах их давно уже не было. — И всё обратилось в прах. Нам придётся начинать сначала. Скольким ещё придётся умереть в этой войне? Скольким ещё мне… нам придётся пожертвовать?  
Тьма продолжала разъедать его изнутри. Тьма пробиралась снаружи.  
Ещё одно случайное прикосновение руки — и голокарта погасла, погружая их во мрак. И во мраке этом волосы Оби-Вана поржавели. Тело спряталось за тёмным плащом. Глаза стали глубокими впадинами. Квинлан крепко зажмурился, слыша, как Оби-Ван подходит к нему, твёрдая подошва сапог касалась мягкой почвы. Пусть голограммы и погасли, но в Силе Оби-Ван продолжал светиться, что сверхновая — ярко и слепяще, как всегда (кто бы мог подумать, что именно так выглядит спокойствие?). Квинлан всё время боялся, что Оби-Ван вот-вот взорвётся и схлопнется.  
Что он потеряет Оби-Вана.  
Квинлан заставил себя поднять веки.  
Заставил выпрямиться и поймать Оби-Вана в объятия. Губы коснулись его шеи — не укус, не поцелуй даже, лишь обжигающий выдох на расстоянии жалких миллиметров, тронувший кожу, и колючая борода, пытавшаяся оставить на ней отпечатки. Чужие пальцы слепо коснулись скулы и щеки. Яркий свет сверхновой окутал его плотной мантией, и Квинлан внезапно почувствовал тепло и всепоглощающее спокойствие.  
Оби-Ван сам был спокойствием. Соткан был из тепла.  
Квинлан хрипло выдохнул, судорожно сжимая пальцы на чужой талии.  
— Осторожнее, Оби, — прошептал он. — Если мы ненароком создадим связь в Силе, твой Скайуокер будет ревновать.  
Оби-Ван весело фыркнул, горячее дыхание ударилось о кожу и разбилось на сотни мелких мурашек, побежавших по ней вниз и вверх. В этот раз Оби-Ван поцеловал его в шею, слабо и чувственно, слегка прикусив зубами напоследок — лишь чтобы подразнить. Квинлан ещё крепче сомкнул руки на его талии и, используя Силу, оторвал Оби-Вана от пола, чтобы резко усадить на край голопроектора и встать между разведённых коленей. Оби-Ван поражённо выдохнул, и Квинлан поймал этот выдох губами, снова примыкая к ним в поцелуе. Он хотел бы быть таким же неторопливым, как Оби-Ван, но он слишком…  
Соскучился.  
И поэтому сразу ворвался в его рот, сталкиваясь языками и скидывая плащ с чужих плеч. Оби-Ван скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице, притягивая Квина к себе и отвечая с таким энтузиазмом, которого точно не ждёшь от вечно собранного и уравновешенного мастера-джедая. Хорошо, что Оби-Ван не надел броню — и без неё проблем с одеждой хватало. Оби-Ван очаровательно скривил нос, когда Квинлан отстранился, и удивлённо вскинул брови, стоило Квинлану вновь приподнять его над стойкой с помощью Силы и стянуть с него табард и верхнюю тунику. Квинлан положил руки на грудь Оби-Вана, чувствуя ладонями сквозь тонкую ткань нижней туники затвердевшие соски, опустил их ниже, опустил взгляд ниже, к разведённым ногам, к шее…  
Пальцы сжались на вставшем члене Оби-Вана, лаская через брюки. Зубы сомкнулись на белокожей шее — и тут Квинлан нежничать не стал. Отметка здесь будет видной и крупной. Как же давно ему хотелось, наконец, сделать это.  
Оби-Ван выгнул спину и громко, оглушительно выдохнул, нервно сжимая плечи Квина. Квинлан надавил пальцем на головку, отчётливо выступающую даже сквозь одежду. От этого по телу Оби-Вана пошла мелкая волна дрожи. Продолжая работать рукой, Квин не удержался — глубоко вдохнул запах Оби-Вана и хрипло проговорил:  
— Скажи это вслух, Оби.  
— Что… — пробормотал Оби-Ван, смотря на него помутневшим взглядом. — Что сказать?  
Хмыкнув, Квинлан убрал ладонь с его твёрдого члена и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на том месте, которое только что безжалостно укусил. Собирался отстраниться, но Оби-Ван сжал пальцами волосы Квинлана и притянул его к себе, чуть ли не сталкиваясь с ним лбом.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал он. — Хорошо. Я скучал по тебе, Квин.  
— Я знаю, — прикрыв глаза, ответил Квинлан. — Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
Он помог Оби-Вану избавить себя от наручей из кожи и той одежды, до которой удалось дотянуться, и они оба остались лишь в штанах. Проведя языком по губам, Оби-Ван положил ладони на плечи и заставил Квинлана встать ещё ближе, чтобы коснуться его возбуждения своим. Оби-Ван был горячим. Твёрдым. И продолжал светиться внутри и снаружи, теперь даже почти в полном мраке вернув волосам медный блеск, а глазам — сияние неба. Они одновременно двинули бёдрами, и Оби-Ван откинул голову назад, снова подставляя шею Квинлану. Тот положил большой палец на кадык, не переставая подаваться навстречу движениям Оби-Вана.  
— Скажи мне, что ты делал все эти полгода. Ты думал обо мне? Хоть иногда, — Квинлан вдруг понял, что не контролирует свой язык. — Потому что я… Ситх дери, я думал о тебе постоянно, когда думать больше было не о чем. Когда бой заканчивался, и в голове оставалась глухая пустота. Я вспоминал, как ты выглядишь. Я забывал, как ты выглядишь. Но я всё равно думал о тебе.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него так, как не смотрел, кажется, никогда. Он постепенно сбился с ритма, а под конец речи Квина и вовсе замер, продолжал лишь тяжело дышать и сжимать Квинлана за плечи.  
— Я… О, Квин, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван.  
Проворные пальцы Квинлана пробрались под пояс его штанов и туго сжались вокруг основания члена, чтобы поползти выше, посылая по всему телу словно электрические разряды.  
— Ты думаешь, что я не… — Оби-Ван запнулся.  
— Куда же делся хвалёный Переговорщик? Чтобы лишить тебя дара речи, потребовалось всего лишь…  
— Замолчи, — очень мягко оборвал его Кеноби.  
Большой палец огладил головку. Квинлан больше не смог сдерживаться: он высвободил член Оби-Вана и, повторяя его движения, начал вести по стволу снизу вверх.  
— Я же сказал, что скучал по тебе Квин. Думал о… думал о тебе. Если ты мне до сих пор не… Ох, Сила, — Оби-Ван закусил губу и толкнулся в крепко сжавшуюся ладонь. — Если ты мне до сих пор не веришь, то можешь притронуться к тюбику смазки, что я храню у себя на «Переговорщике». Ты увидишь… и почувствуешь много интересного.  
Квинлан посмотрел на него с неприкрытым восторгом.  
— Обязательно притронусь, — ответил он негромко.  
Близость Оби-Вана, его запах, его шершавая, знакомая каждой линией ладонь и его светлое присутствие сделали своё дело: Квинлан скоро кончил, слепо ударяясь носом о колючую бороду Оби-Вана на щеках и шее, почувствовал тяжёлую пульсацию, почувствовал тёплую влагу на своей ладони, почувствовал, как на мгновение особенно ярко вспыхнула сверхновая.  
Но не взорвалась.  
Отдышавшись, Квинлан отстранился, поймал на себе нежный взгляд Оби-Вана и не удержался от того, чтобы легко поцеловать его напоследок.  
Они молчали, приводя себя в порядок и возвращая дыхание в норму, но молчание не было напряжённым. Квинлан подошёл к голопроектору, стараясь не думать о том, как совсем недавно на нём сидел полуголый Оби-Ван с разведёнными ногами, включил карту и приблизил одно место.  
— У меня есть идея, но я пока никому не говорил о ней.  
Оби-Ван, снова серьёзный и собранный, скрестил руки на груди и кивком показал, что готов слушать.  
— Для начала нам нужно, чтобы вездеходы уничтожили ионные пушки. Говорят, ты прибыл с подарками?  
Оби-Ван дёрнул уголками губ.  
— Полсотни штурмовых канонерок.  
— О, какой приятный бонус к тому, что мы уже получили, — усмехнулся Квин, скользнув взглядом по всему телу Оби-Вана, вновь укрытому за слоями одежды.  
Они помолчали мгновение, прежде чем Квинлан, упорно глядя на карту, но не на Оби-Вана, продолжил:  
— Давай постараемся выжить. Я чую, что скоро этой войне придёт конец.  
А потом всё-таки перевёл на него взгляд. Когда Оби-Ван улыбался, вокруг его глаз собирались морщинки, похожие на тонкие сплетения гиперпространственных путей. Он сказал:  
— Мне тоже так кажется.  
И встал рядом, плечом к плечу, готовый выслушать его план. Им просто нужно выиграть эту битву; а потом — Квинлан верил — всё будет иначе.


End file.
